Anniversary
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate their fifth anniversary together as lovers and partners!


Anniversary  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Season: 7 - late June 2003 (with a flashback to June 1999)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 62kb  
  
Written: August 10-19,22,-25 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate their fifth anniversary together as lovers and partners!  
  
Notes: Thanks to Judy for the continued support and encouragement, and the always helpful feedback for this piece!  
  
Anniversary  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Hey, Love. I gotta go."  
  
"J'ck. Time?"  
  
"5 a.m. and the taxi's waiting, as they say. I love you, Danny."  
  
Jack leaned over and kissed his sleepy lover, relishing the softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth. Daniel's arms raised almost automatically, encircling Jack's neck, and when Jack tried to pull himself upright, Daniel's arms were like a barrier, pulling Jack back down to him, Daniel's lips wanting more, his tongue yearning to duel with Jack's for a while longer.  
  
"Danny ... mmmmmf ... Dan ... mmmmmf."   
  
Jack surrendered for a couple more minutes of kissing his love, but the clock was ticking, and while he hated to stop, he knew he had to.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel. I don't want to go; wish I didn't have to, especially this week."   
  
Jack's right hand was caressing Daniel's cheek as he sat on the bed, now partially leaning over Daniel. Daniel's hands were palming the dress blue jacket Jack was wearing. He loved Jack in uniform dressed to the nines, but the joy of the sight was hindered by the reality of the moment.   
  
Jack was leaving town for seven days, seven very long days, and it was more than just days themselves. Jack was going to miss their anniversary, their five-year celebration of their love. Just thinking about it made Daniel misty-eyed. Except for asking the time when he was awakened, he still hadn't said a word as he lay still on the bed, except for his caressing hand on Jack's dress uniform.  
  
Jack had tried everything he could think of to get out of this trip, but unless he wanted to retire now, he was stuck. It wasn't even one of those covert secret things, but some silly Pentagon haggling over budgets and procedures that Kinsey had orchestrated.  
  
"Jack, I ..." Daniel sighed.   
  
He wanted to go with Jack. They had talked about it for quite a while the night before, but he wasn't any happier now than he was then about the logic of having to stay behind.   
  
Not wanting to whine, Daniel said simply, "I wish I was going with you."  
  
"Daniel, you've seen the schedule. It's jam packed. We wouldn't have more than 20 minutes together, and that would be surrounded by stuffed shirts and idiots like Kinsey. I couldn't even touch you, and that would kill both of us.  
  
"Besides, you've been planning that training and research seminar for the Marines for months. You postpone it now, and who knows how long it will be before they'd agree to reschedule. They didn't want to do it in the first place."  
  
Daniel didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle except for his hand caressing the jacket.  
  
"I don't want to go, you know."  
  
"I ... I know."  
  
"Do you? You don't sound so sure. You really think I'd rather spend seven days with a bunch of buffoons pinching pennies and guidelines instead of being here with you, doing this?"   
  
Jack leaned over and kissed his sad lover tenderly.  
  
"No, I guess not," the young man said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. You'd better go. You'll be late."   
  
Daniel's tone was resigned and it broke Jack's heart to have to leave.  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"Go, Jack. It's what you have to do."  
  
"I love you, Danny, love you more than life. You know that."  
  
Daniel smiled shyly, but his eyes were still sad. Jack kissed him one more time, and unlike all their first kisses, this time, Daniel wasn't holding on or clinging. He'd lost the battle, and he knew it.   
  
"I'll ... call you when I can. Need to hear your beautiful voice."  
  
"Okay, Jack."  
  
Jack was angry, not at Daniel, but at the fates for interfering. They had made plans and now the government had ruined it all. Reluctantly, Jack began to move back. He glided his hand down Daniel's cheek, across the comforter until he found Daniel's right hand. Jack took it, squeezed it, and brought it up to his lips, kissing Daniel's palm as Daniel watched, never losing eye contact with Jack.  
  
The Air Force Colonel stood, made sure he was presentable to the outside world, grabbed the briefcase he had placed in an armchair by the door and headed down the stairs.  
  
As he reached the door, he heard a shout.   
  
"Jaaaack, wait."   
  
As he turned, Jack was pounced on by his beautiful lover, who devoured his mouth and kept Jack from breathing for as long as he could.  
  
"I love you, Jack, love you so much."  
  
Jack smiled. Those were the words he'd been waiting to hear. He wrapped his arms around his heart and kissed him again and then held him tightly in his arms.  
  
"You're my life, Angel. I miss you already."  
  
"Love you. Need you so much it drives me crazy. I ... It scares me, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Danny, I ..."  
  
"I know ... Be safe. Call me."  
  
"I will."  
  
With a final kiss and recheck of his uniform, Jack slipped out the door and into the Air Force vehicle waiting at the edge of the driveway. Daniel watched until the car drove away, then turned and went back to bed, though he wouldn't go back asleep.  
  
  
  
The days passed slowly for both Jack and Daniel. While Jack was in Washington D.C., Sam was temporarily assigned to command SG-7 whose mission leader had been injured. She had dropped in on Daniel in his office quite a bit the first few days until going off world.   
  
Teal'c was visiting Ry'ac, and Daniel finished preparing for his seminar which happily went off without a hitch, in spite of the hesitant Marines who still cared more about their P90's than understanding how to keep a dig site secured or what to look for when they unexpectedly came upon ruins.  
  
Jack was bored stiff, but Major Paul Davis was riding herd over him in D.C., making sure he didn't skip out on any meetings. Jack managed to call Daniel a few times but their conversations were short and someone else always seemed to be hovering over one of them so they had to be more formal than they wanted to.  
  
Daniel sat on the roof deck looking out at the dark sky. He was on the floor of the deck, leaning against the wall of the house, his knees drawn up to his chest. His arms stretched out before him, his hands dangling free over his knees, rubbing them occasionally.   
  
Jack had been gone for four days, and tomorrow was their anniversary. It would be Friday. He and Jack had planned a weekend getaway to a little spot out in the middle of nowhere. Daniel couldn't even remember the name of the small town, but it was quiet, out of the way, and they could enjoy being together without ringing phones or friendly neighbors wanting to say "hello".   
  
His heart was full of love for Jack, but right now, Daniel ached to touch his lover or even to hear his voice without having to censor every word. Daniel hung his head, leaning forward to touch his chin to his knees. He was about as miserable as he had been in years.   
  
With a sigh, Daniel got up, climbed down the stairs, locked up the house, and went to bed. It was 11:25 p.m.  
  
Snoring softly, Daniel was disturbed by a sound.   
  
"Go 'way, sleeping," he mumbled.   
  
The ringing continued ... on and on ...   
  
With a start, Daniel sat up. He looked at the clock. 2 a.m. He quickly reached out for the phone, his sleepy brain chanting "Don't hang up; please don't hang up."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
A laugh.   
  
"Who else would be in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Paul maybe."  
  
Jack groaned.  
  
"Sorry, but you asked for it."  
  
"Danny, you are alone ... finally?"  
  
"Yes ... you?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm calling you at this ridiculous hour? I'm so friggin' tired of pretending, I could puke."  
  
"Eww ... please don't."  
  
"Yeah, well you know what I mean. Every time I've tried to call you, someone walks in or ..."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"We're ... alone now."  
  
Daniel could feel the smile on Jack's face through the phone.  
  
"Geez, Danny, I've missed you so much. This place is crazy, nothing but bureaucrats. I just want to hold you and kiss you, and ... make love to you until we both can't sit for days."  
  
"Me, too, Jack. It's so quiet here. I miss you so much. I'm ... cold."  
  
"I'll warm you up when I get home."  
  
"I'm counting on it. I love you, Jack."  
  
"You sure? Thought maybe you had a Colonel in every pyramid or something."  
  
"Jaaaack! Sometimes I just want to ..."   
  
Daniel grunted in frustrated as Jack laughed.  
  
"Want to what, Danny? I'm betting it's the same thing I want to do to you, right now in fact."  
  
"Don't start, Jack, or we'll both be in ... worse shape than we already are."  
  
"Love you, Danny. I wish I was there right now looking into your beautiful blue eyes. Geez, Danny, I get lost in your eyes."  
  
Daniel blushed.   
  
"Danny, stop blushing and talk to me."   
  
Jack heard a chuckle.   
  
"Sorry, but for a supposedly hardened Colonel you say the sweetest things."  
  
"Hardened would be the word for it. Yep, definitely hard."  
  
"Jaaaack!"  
  
"I have to go, Angel. I'm so sorry I'm not there, but I'll make it up to you, somehow."  
  
"It's not your fault, Jack. I'm glad you called. I love you."  
  
"Love you, La Mio Bello Stella Cadente, Always."  
  
"Caro Mio Jack. Forever."  
  
Silence loomed for what seemed like an eternity, neither man wanting to sever the connection.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Danny."  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Jack."  
  
Click. Daniel heard the line go silent, and he placed the phone back on the nightstand. He sprawled out over their king-sized bed, holding Jack's pillow to his heart His mind flooded with images of the man he loved; it was three hours later before Daniel fell back to sleep.  
  
When the alarm buzzed at 8:15 a.m., Daniel quietly rose, took a shower, and went downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't hungry, again. He settled for a cup of coffee and an orange, and then headed to the SGC for a meeting with members of his department. He had rescheduled the gathering from next week to today to discuss procedures and relay the results of the seminar with the Marines.   
  
Daniel wanted to keep his mind off of Jack as much as possible, not that it was possible, but at least he might be distracted for awhile.  
  
After the meeting, Daniel went to his apartment, put on a pair of old, tattered red sweats (one knee even had a hole in it), and spent the afternoon cleaning every inch of the place. He ordered a pay-per-view movie, "Kangaroo Jack", and sorted through the mail that had collected since his last trip to the building.   
  
His chores completed, Daniel felt restless, and went for an evening walk and run. He walked when he was calm, but he ran when the memories of what he was missing began to be too noisy in his head.   
  
One hour later, Daniel found himself in front of local Starbucks, so he went inside and ordered a cup of White Chocolate Mocha which he drank slowly from a corner table . It was dark outside now, and the young man decided to return to the apartment and try and get some sleep.  
  
As Daniel entered the apartment, he didn't even turn on a light. He walked to the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed and hoped he'd go to sleep quickly. Instead, he tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. Finally, he got up and went to the living room and spread himself onto the sofa.   
  
Thirty minutes later, Daniel was still trying to get comfortable. He gave up and opened the patio door and walked out to the balcony, folding his arms as he looked at the skylight view of the Springs.  
  
"Jack, I'm pathetic. It feels strange here. It's ... a place, not home," Daniel said to the slight breeze as it chilled his skin.   
  
With a sigh, Daniel locked up the apartment and drove ... "home ... I just want to go home," he thought as he drove the 20 minute distance from the apartment to their house he shared with Jack.  
  
Pulling in the driveway, Daniel sat in his car for a minute, just looking at the cabinesque style country home. How he loved it here.   
  
He went inside, and turned on a small light in the entrance hall, and then walked straight out to the patio door, staring out at the night he had just left behind. He took a glance at the clock in the kitchen.   
  
It was only 9:30 p.m. He could have sworn it was later. Daniel shook his head as he thought, "This has got to be the longest week of my life, and this the longest day ever."  
  
He strolled outside to take in the late night air. It was chilly, but the stingy breeze served a purpose, making the young man feel alive when inside he felt dead without his lover.   
  
Daniel walked the yard briefly, and then stood out near the back fence, admiring the home. He took the scene in, painting it to his mind, like a giant snapshot, focusing on the country feel. Their house was like a breath of fresh air.  
  
"Our house," he said softly, as he lowered himself to the ground, sitting Indian style on the grass, facing the dimly lit interior of the living room.   
  
Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, and the words "our house" roared through his mind again, only it wasn't from his voice; it was Jack's, from a time several years earlier. It was in fact, their first anniversary together as a couple. Daniel vividly replayed the night in his mind.  
  
//Flashback to June 26, 1999//  
  
Jack and Daniel had a quiet dinner together that night, before settling on the couch, snuggling and just enjoying the feel of being together as The Three Tenors sang their opera in the background.   
  
"Gift time."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to exchange gifts, Jack?," Daniel said the line with amusement. It was a pact intended to fail from the start.  
  
Jack laughed, "Are you trying to tell me you didn't get me anything?"  
  
Daniel sighed, but it was a happy release, "No, I'm as romantic as you are it seems. Be right back."  
  
Jack watched his lover go to the hall closet and pull out a box. Jack took the opportunity to go to the study, returning a minute later with a couple of bags.  
  
"We are saps, Jack."  
  
"One hundred percent pure, Danny!"  
  
"Jack, it's a beautiful night. Why don't we take this stuff up to the roof. We can ... snuggle while we open."  
  
"That's my Snuggle Bunny."  
  
Daniel shook his head.   
  
"I'm not sure what's worse ... that or ... or ..."  
  
"You'll always be my Space Monkey, Daniel."   
  
Daniel wanted to protest, but when he looked in Jack's eyes he saw such warmth and caring that he couldn't.   
  
They carefully carried their gifts to the roof and settled onto the deck. Jack always had chairs on the roof deck, but most of the time, the two preferred to nestle together against the wall, keeping each other warm.   
  
"Shall we take turns, like a grab bag?"  
  
"Sure. You go first."  
  
One by one they went through a bundle of gifts.   
  
"You'd think it was Christmas, Danny," Jack had laughed.   
  
It took a while, their gift opening interrupted by bouts of kissing, fondling, and even stargazing, but finally they were coming to the end of the gift fest.  
  
"Wow, Jack, this is great. Thank you, Love," Daniel kissed Jack, his reward for a bottle of 1959 Chateau Beychevelle from St. Julien.   
  
They had gone to a wine tasting event in Denver once, and Daniel had raved about that wine. It was rare, and very expensive, but to Jack, the expense was worth every penny just to see the shine in Daniel's eyes when he pulled it out of the bag.  
  
Jack reached into Daniel's box and came out with an envelope which prompted his lover to get a case of the giggles.   
  
"Daniel, you're giggling."  
  
"Am not."  
  
'Are too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Nothing, love you, lots," Jack reached out to caress Daniel's cheek and then kissed him gently.   
  
"I swear, Danny, if I get any happier, I may explode."  
  
Daniel grinned. Jack was happy because of him, and it was all so overwhelming.   
  
"Open it."  
  
Jack did as told, and pulled out a computer printed card. It was made up to look like a Monopoly "Get Out of Jail" card, only instead of the Jailer on the card, there was an image of Daniel, holding a pointer, aimed at a chalk board, and the words "Get Out of Jail" had been replaced by "Get Out of Lecture". In small print, were the words "This entitles the bearer to get out of one full scale Daniel Jackson lecture without fear of repercussion. Use with care."   
  
Jack burst into laughter, and Daniel followed suit.   
  
"Use it wisely, Babe. It's only good once, so you'd better make it count."  
  
"... and what are you going to say to Hammond when I present my card?"  
  
"Hmmm ... I'll think of something."  
  
"Geez, Danny."   
  
Both men were still laughing.   
  
"Go on, Angel, open the last one."  
  
"Angel? You called me that at Christmas when we decorated the tree."  
  
"You are my angel, Danny. My guardian angel who gives me life and laughter, hope and love. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. My beautiful angel," Jack swooned sappily.   
  
"Better open that last one, or we may get too distracted," Jack teased.   
  
Their passion was building as the night progressed. Both knew they would soon be in their bed, grounding themselves to each other.  
  
Daniel opened the box.   
  
"Wow, Jack. I love it!"   
  
Daniel felt the smooth velvet of the midnight blue robe Jack had purchased. Jack stood up, and grabbing Daniel's hand, pulled him up too.   
  
"Here, put it on," Jack said unbuttoning his lovers royal blue silk shirt. Daniel always looked gorgeous in blue.   
  
"Heck, Daniel looks gorgeous in, or out, of anything," Jack smiled silently.   
  
Jack kissed Daniel as he slid off the shirt, Jack's arms wrapping around Daniel, each man trying to get into the other's skin.   
  
"We're not gonna last much longer."  
  
"I know," Daniel responded, his right hand caressing Jack's cheek.   
  
"Love you, Jack; love you so darn much."   
  
Daniel practically pounced on Jack, even though they were already joined together like glue. His lips devoured Jack's, his tongue frolicking wildly in Jack's mouth. When they came up for air, they leaned their foreheads together.  
  
"Can't live without you, Danny."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
Jack reached down and picked up the robe and helped Daniel put it on. He stood for a moment, admiring his purchase, and then got lost in the beauty of his lover. Jack caressed the smooth velvet, and once again embraced the man who made his heart full of good things.  
  
"Perfect fit," Jack stated with pride.  
  
"Yes, we are," Daniel smiled, and then pointing to one of the bags, "You have one more gift, Jack."  
  
They remained standing as Jack reached in and pulled out the last box, opening it.   
  
He chuckled, "a model airplane?"  
  
"Well, you can put it together if you want but it's ... symbolic. I ... opened it and put something else inside."  
  
Jack looked at Daniel quizzically, wondering what he could have up his beautiful sleeve. He removed the lid. Inside, were the various parts to put the model plane together, plus one key, two small figurines, one dressed in military attire, the other a suit and, Jack couldn't resist laughing, wearing glasses, a tiny clipboard with a paper on it that said "Flight Plan", and finally a picnic basket.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"It's all representative of us."  
  
"I sorta figured that out; I'm just not sure what it means."  
  
"Well, the model plane is, of course, a plane, and the little guys are ..."  
  
"... us." Jack and Daniel said together.  
  
Daniel smiled shyly. He'd never done anything this bold in his life, but there was a first time for everything.   
  
"Yes, and here's the flight plan. I don't know anything about that, of course, but you do, and the basket is the picnic basket we take with us."  
  
"So where are we having this symbolic picnic?"  
  
"Utah, near Bryce Canyon. I found the perfect place for a picnic."  
  
"Long way to go for a picnic. How do we get there?"  
  
"Jack ... the plane."  
  
"It's ... a tiny plane, Daniel."  
  
"I, uh ... I ... rented one."  
  
Jack's eyes grew wide with surprise, his face long from disbelief. "Danny, do you know what it costs to rent a plane?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, Jack, because I just told you, I rented one. You can fly us there and back."  
  
Jack was stunned; he was overwhelmed. He'd always wanted to take Daniel flying, but the opportunity had never been there. Sure, they'd been in space, they'd traveled through the Stargate, but there was nothing like soaring through the skies in a little plane built for two, and he ached to share that feeling with Daniel.   
  
"Danny, I ... I don't know what to say. I ...," Jack's voice trembled as his eyes watered.   
  
Daniel took the box and put it on the chair and then put his arms around the man who held his heart.   
  
"You keep telling me how beautiful it is up there, how close it is to the heavens, how free it makes you feel. I want to know what that's like, Jack, with you."  
  
"I love you, Danny. I can't wait to take you flying."  
  
Their fires could no longer be extinguished, and as quickly as they could, Jack and Daniel made their way to their bedroom where they completed their celebration of their first year together.  
  
The next morning, Daniel awoke, surprised that he was alone. He put on his new robe, tieing the sash around him, and went in search of Jack. He finally found him on the roof.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up here so early? Are you okay, Love?"  
  
Jack was seated at their favorite spot against the wall, looking out over the backyard. He raised his hand up, beckoning Daniel to take hold, and sit with him. Daniel sat down next to Jack.  
  
"Ya ... whoa."  
  
Jack looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"It's cold, Jack. I didn't think you'd be up here. I'm, ah ... well ..."  
  
"Oh," Jack laughed realizing his lover wasn't wearing anything under the robe.   
  
"Come here, Angel."  
  
Jack scooted Daniel on top of him, their legs out stretched, Daniel's head lying back on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, ignoring the sash, and rubbing his partner's abdomen lovingly.  
  
"Are you sure about this. I mean ... I'm not exactly light."  
  
"Daniel, you're on top of me almost every night at some point. What's so different about this?"  
  
Daniel wasn't going to argue. The roof deck had been cold. Jack's lap and legs were warm.  
  
"So, why are you up here at 6 a.m. in the morning?"  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's nape, and leaned his chin on his shoulder. He sighed softly before speaking.  
  
"Danny, I know we need to be careful, watch ourselves, what we do and say in public, and even where we live, but you're here most of the time anyway. The neighbors ... they're used to you, know you. They don't think anything is odd about you being here. Geez, Danny, I think they like you better than they do me."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Listen, okay. I need to get this out while I can."  
  
Daniel put his hands on Jack's, and they began caressing each other's hands, stroking and petting, every crevice of their hands.  
  
"We're like a pencil and eraser to my ... our neighbors. They see me, they look for you, knowing you can't be far behind. If you aren't here, Danny, they ask about you, wonder if something is wrong. Mrs. Valissi thought you'd been in an accident or something a couple of weeks ago when you went with SG-11 for a week. She was beside herself, Danny. I had to promise her that you'd go see her when you got back, and I did, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, she was ... concerned."  
  
"Danny, we have to do it carefully, but ... oh, for crying out loud, Daniel, I want you to move your fish in."  
  
"My fish?"  
  
"I was hoping it would be ... symbolic, that maybe you'd start thinking about them as our fish, though I'm not feeding them for you or cleaning the tank; that's your fun, but I want them to be ours, just like this is ... our house."  
  
Daniel stopped breathing. He was sure of it. He had no pulse, no heartbeat. Everything stopped.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Daniel sat up slightly, looking back at the gray-haired man.  
  
"Jack, I ... I love you, but ... you ... we ... company. People come here, Jack. They'll see my ... I mean," Daniel was having a hard time breathing.   
  
He hadn't expected this. He was happy Jack was saying what he thought Jack was saying, but it scared him, big time. He closed his eyes for a moment, then took a breath and continued, "... our fish. Jack, they'd figure it out."  
  
"Let 'em. I don't care, Danny. This is your house, as much as it's mine. I want you to feel comfortable, to have your things here."  
  
"What about the apartment?"  
  
"Keep it. We still need to maintain the ... lie. We can go there sometimes. When I'm in Washington, you can stay there if you don't want to stay here. We'll keep it and keep it furnished with things you ... well, things you don't care about as much. Anyone going in there and seeing those rocks ..."  
  
"Artifacts."  
  
"Rocks," Jack said sternly but with a smile, "they'll think you still live there, but I want your things here, the things that matter, because I want you here, Danny, all the time, in every way."  
  
Daniel relaxed back into Jack, not saying anything.  
  
"Okay, so, I've told you what I want, but ... I know maybe you might not be ready." Jack gulped, knowing this next part would be tough.   
  
"I know Sha're is still out there, and when we find her, things might ... change."  
  
Jack felt Daniel tense beneath his touch.   
  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, Daniel. I just want you to know that this is your home, too. It's ... it's how I think about it. Our home, and I was sort of hoping you might think of it that way, too."  
  
Daniel still hadn't said anything and was very still in Jack's arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Jack looked at Daniel, and saw tears flowing down his cheek.  
  
"Ah, Danny, Angel. I didn't mean ..."  
  
Daniel set up and stopped Jack's worries with the biggest kiss he could handle. He turned and sat so he was sitting on Jack's lap, facing him, his arms around Jack's neck as they kissed.  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"For what, Love?"  
  
"For ... our fish ... and ... our home."  
  
Jack lit up like a Christmastree, his heart beating stronger and livelier than ever as the two lovers renewed their unity once again, up on the roof, in the early hours of the morning.   
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Daniel sat quietly, a mixture of peacefulness from his remembrances and of sadness of his missing partner looming over him.   
  
"Our house," he softly said again aloud.   
  
Daniel laid himself prone against the lawn. The grass was cool but gave him a strange comfort that the bed in his apartment did not. Maybe he could pretend he was on a dig off world and finally go to sleep. He stared up at the stars and slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.  
  
An hour later, images began to flash through Daniel's sleeping mind. It started slowly, and then built in intensity.  
  
Jack walking through the gate, leaving him on Abydos the first time.  
  
Jack growing old, being left behind with Kynthia on Argos.  
  
Jack possibly dead on Edora.  
  
Jack walking through the gate to Edora, leaving Daniel behind again.  
  
Jack missing somewhere in the galaxy with Sam.  
  
Jack disappearing with Teal'c on Cimmeria.  
  
Jack pinned against the wall of the gate room by an alien device.  
  
Jack walking to who knows where, the language of the Ancients having taken over his mind.  
  
Jack screaming as a symbiote entered his neck on Hathor's Planet.  
  
Jack giving the order to blow up the submarine being overrun by the Replicators.  
  
Jack saying their wasn't much of a foundation to their friendship.  
  
Jack telling him to shut up on Euronda.  
  
Jack walking down the hall about to be a Tok'ra experiment with the Zatarc device.  
  
Jack pushing the button that would destroy the Gadmeer ship with Daniel aboard.  
  
Jack lost in space with Teal'c in a death glider.  
  
Jack throwing Teal'c's cell phone into the lake.  
  
Jack being shot in the back by Simmons.  
  
Jack being turned into a mini-clone.  
  
The images danced violently over and over again in Daniel's mind, becoming more and more vivid, causing his head to shake and arms to flail slightly. He began to talk verbally as the images thundered within him - Edora, Euronda, Argos, the Ancients, Cimmeria, cell phones, Zatarc's, bombs -- the pictures becoming a horror movie in his head.  
  
"No, don't go, Jack."  
  
"General, we can't just leave him there."  
  
"Missing, I'm missing something."  
  
"Jack, Love you, Jack."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Cold. I'm cold, Jack."  
  
"Then, I'll just have to warm you up."   
  
Daniel's nightmare ceased as his dream Jack caressed his cheek and kissed his moist lips. He heard soft words of love and felt the warmth of his dreamy lover, and then felt a string of sweet kisses along his neck until finally his lips were brushing Dream Jack's once again.   
  
Daniel flung his arms around his sleepy illusion and enjoyed the taste of his dream, and moved his hands to stroke his partner's gray hair that he cherished so much. He loved the feel of the thin strands through his fingers.   
  
"Angel, I'm here. You're safe. I love you, Danny."   
  
Dream Jack had a beautiful voice, Daniel thought as he was kissed again.   
  
Daniel hoped he wouldn't wake up for a long time as his Dream Jack's tongue entered his mouth, toying with his own. He felt a hand sliding down his torso, reaching under his red sweatshirt. The hand gently rubbed his abdomen while the kissing continued, and then the hand went lower, snaking under his sweatpants.   
  
The touch caused Daniel to moan. His arousal grew, and then like a light switch, Daniel's eyes flicked open for the first time since he fell asleep.  
  
"J'ck?"   
  
Daniel's eyes blinked several times, confusion on his face.   
  
"Aren't I asleep? Jack?"  
  
Jack kissed him soundly.   
  
"Does that feel like a dream?"  
  
Daniel was trembling, a combination of the night air, the dewy lawn, his nightmare, and now the confusion of his mind. He didn't know if Jack was a dream or a reality.  
  
Jack sensed his lover was having a difficult time, and obviously hadn't had a good night. He was still in his dress blues, but what was a uniform compared to comforting the man who made all his dreams come true?   
  
Jack laid prone to the grass next to Daniel, and whispered "Happy Anniversary, Love," as he stroked Daniel's cheek with his hand.  
  
"You ... you're really here? I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Daniel blinked a few more times and then pulled Jack over to him, so that Daniel was beneath him.   
  
"Need you, Jack. Want you so much."  
  
"Want you too, Danny. Let's go in the house."  
  
"No, Jack, now, please ... can't wait."  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
Daniel's strong hands kept Jack pressed against him as he devoured his lover's mouth.   
  
Jack thought silently, "This is the craziest yet".   
  
They were in their own backyard under darkened skies, but there was nothing to shield them.   
  
"Neighbors, Danny. They might hear. C'mon, Love."  
  
"Shhh, Jack. Can be quiet. Please Jack. Want you so much now, Jack ... right now."  
  
"Crazy. I'm so crazy in love with this guy," Jack thought as he tossed caution to the wind, pulling down Daniel's sweatpants as they kissed and their arousal exploded.  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Shhh. Quiet, Danny."  
  
As the stars shined brightly in the Colorado sky, Jack and Daniel released their passion, their hands speaking the magic of their physical desire, their bodies melding into one, each fighting the urge to shout their love as the climax of their pleasure jolted their bodies with waves of joy.   
  
Jack collapsed onto Daniel, and then rolled over to his right, his back now on the lawn, Daniel rolling with him so that he was now blanketing Jack.  
  
They kissed and looked into each other's eyes, silently expressing an unending love for which there were no words. Daniel felt like he was in Heaven, a prayer answered.   
  
With another kiss, Jack reached down and pulled Daniel's sweats back up, and following that cue, Daniel made sure Jack's gorgeous but now very-much-in-need-of-cleaning blue uniform covered the lower part of his body, but he didn't zip the pants, his hand lingering and rubbing his lover, going a little lower every few seconds.  
  
"Danny, I can barely breathe as it is. I'm old. Give me time to recoup."   
  
The words were panted.  
  
Daniel laughed, his breathing, too, was still evening out.   
  
"Just ... teasing, Babe, and you're not old; you're ... ripe."  
  
"Ripe for you, Danny, just for you."  
  
Jack drew Daniel into the safety and security of his arms, kissing his silky hair as he rubbed his bare back. Jack's air force jacket had been removed, tossed to settle a few feet beyond the colonel's now bare feet. Daniel's sweatshirt was also tossed aside, but Jack wasn't sure if it was in the flower bed or where.   
  
"What you do to me, Danny. You get me to do the craziest things in the craziest places, but I just can't say no. I don't even want to and that scares me to death. Love you so friggin' much."  
  
Daniel smiled as his hand toyed with Jack's sweaty chest hairs. Jack's white shirt was probably wherever his sweatshirt was, but he really didn't care. He loved his Jack pillow, especially when it was wet with sweat from their love.   
  
"Happy Anniversary, La Mio Bello Stella Cadente, my precious angel."   
  
Jack was gushing with love and emotion. He felt so alive knowing Daniel loved him and wanted him.  
  
"Caro Mio Jack. Love you so much. Happy Anniversary."   
  
Daniel wondered how his subconscious nightmares could ever doubt Jack when his heart was so full of love and happiness.  
  
They laid contently and peacefully for a few minutes longer, but then Jack's common sense took over.  
  
"Danny, Love, come on. Let's go to bed."  
  
Daniel reluctantly stood up and gave Jack a helping hand up. Their hands remained entwined as they started to walk towards the house.  
  
"Jack, your uniform."  
  
"We'll ... find it in the morning. It's cold out here."  
  
The lovers made their way to their bedroom, their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they walked.   
  
"Want to take a shower?"  
  
Daniel smiled.   
  
"Round two coming up," he laughed, leading Jack to the warm sprays of their shower.  
  
Sometime later, round two having been a rousing watery success for them both, the lovers lay naked on their large bed, under their powder blue comforter, completely wrapped up in each other. Totally satiated, Daniel had his left leg hooked over Jack's, and Jack had one arm around him, caressing his lover's back. Daniel's head was in its customary position on his Jack pillow, his left hand in Jack's over the older man's chest.  
  
"Danny, that sounded like quite a nightmare you were having when I got home."  
  
Daniel didn't say anything.   
  
Jack kissed his lover's hair, and moved his hand to finger through the silky brown hair before returning it to Daniel's back. He squeezed Daniel's hand, reveling in the touch of the young man's strong hands.  
  
"Danny? I love you, and you'll never be able to get rid of me, not ever."  
  
"I know, Jack. It's just ... my mind ... sometimes it ... doesn't listen to my heart."  
  
Daniel lifted his head and looked into his very real lover's eyes.   
  
"I love you, Jack, and I know we're forever. The nightmares only come when ..."  
  
Daniel lowered his eyes and put his head back on Jack's shoulder. He didn't know how to explain his nightmares, but he didn't need to. Jack understood. It was that same orphaned little boy who occasionally surfaced, waiting for the world to crash in on him, leaving him alone once again. It was almost a reflex action, Jack figured.   
  
When Jack would go away, especially during special times like their anniversary, the passed-around-foster-child Danny felt abandoned, even though adult Daniel knew better in his heart. The battle between the adult Daniel who was Jack's partner and knew he was loved to the depths of his soul and that small boy no one wanted or accepted was lessening, but still surfaced from time to time.   
  
Jack was determined that adult Daniel would one day permanently convince that scared little boy that Jack would never go away. Fortunately, with each passing year, the abandonment issues decreased, and Daniel's nightmares were less frequent.   
  
In the beginning, they were almost a nightly ritual, but Jack smiled a little knowing that at least now, the nightmares only seemed to surface at times like these, when they were separated for longer periods of time.   
  
"Geez, I missed you, Daniel. Missed you so friggin' much I thought I'd die."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Daniel placed a warm kiss on Jack's chest, his thumb caressing Jack's hand that held his.   
  
"Love you, Jack. I'm glad you're back. How ... how'd you do that anyway, or do I want to know?"  
  
Jack chuckled at Daniel's suggestion he'd do something underhanded to come home to his lover. Well, he almost did, but Daniel didn't need to know that.  
  
"Actually, it was Kinsey. He got called away on some political nonsense somewhere, so the rest of the meetings were cancelled, and I ... made sure ... I got on the first plane out."  
  
"Made sure?"  
  
"I was determined."  
  
"You mean you flaunted your wings."  
  
"I exercised my Colonel-dom."  
  
"No such word."  
  
"Is too -- just made it up."  
  
Daniel laughed. Jack thought Daniel's laughter was the most joyous sound he'd ever heard, second only to the moans of pleasure from when they made love. The light giggling sound made Jack's soul smile to know he brought that to Daniel ... laughter.  
  
Jack enjoyed the feel of his lover as they snuggled together in their bed. How he had missed this all week. Daniel's smooth skin, the scent of his hair, the touch of his strong, tender hand in his.   
  
They usually slept as they were now, and while they had laughed often at Daniel's term of him being Daniel's "Jack pillow", for Jack, the most precious and comforting feeling in the world was falling asleep beneath his loving Daniel blanket which warmed his heart and his soul and made him feel like he was the luckiest man alive.   
  
"I am the luckiest man alive," Jack smiled silently in the knowledge that his Daniel blanket was only for him.  
  
"Danny, how did your seminar go?"  
  
"Mmmm. Good. They actually listened, paid attention. I think it might have helped the lines of communication a little."  
  
"Good. So no problems will I was gone?"  
  
"No. Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Love you; missed you tons; but tired now. Go sleep."   
  
Daniel yawned.  
  
Jack laughed. No one went from 0 to 60 as fast as his Daniel, or crashed any quicker either.  
  
"Sorry I'm not better company," Jack teased.  
  
"Jaaack. Didn't sleep much while you were gone. Sleepy now."  
  
Jack's heart melted.   
  
"So much for a planned few minutes of teasing," Jack sighed softly.   
  
He didn't need Daniel to spell it out for him. Jack hadn't slept all that much himself, not when his better half was on the other side of the country.  
  
"Love you, Danny. Good night."   
  
Jack placed a gentle kiss on Daniel's hair, still caressing his lover's back.   
  
Soon, both men were sound asleep, their hands still entwined on Jack's chest.  
  
The next morning, Daniel awoke alone, and for a moment, he was afraid it had all been a dream, but then he smelled the flavor of bacon and eggs, and the aroma of coffee filtering through the air. He went to the bathroom and grabbing the first thing he could find, slipped on Jack's gray sweatpants that were on a chair. They were a little long, but otherwise, fit pretty well, and Daniel didn't mind. He always felt a warmth from wearing anything of Jack's, like Jack was touching him.   
  
He walked to the kitchen, barefoot and shirtless, and stopped at the counter, totally in awe of the sight he beheld. Jack was wearing his brown sweats, standing at the stove, scrambling the eggs. His silver hair was mussed, and he was whistling. Like Daniel, Jack was barefoot.  
  
Daniel's heart fluttered to think that the wonder in front of him was all his, lock, stock, and barrel, as in throw away the key because "you're mine, mine, mine!" Daniel smiled. Life was good; he was a lucky man.  
  
Jack saw Daniel standing watching him.  
  
"Hey, good morning, sleepy head, and what the heck are you staring at?"   
  
Jack smiled as he put down the spatula and walked to the coffee maker to get Daniel his coffee. He knew what his partner was thinking, and it made his knees weak to think Daniel would look at him that way.  
  
"Poetry in motion," Daniel answered.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Jack thought for a second he might have misunderstood Daniel's grin and look.  
  
"You. I love you so much, Jack, and you're all mine, and I'm never letting you go, not ever. You're ... a prisoner. I threw away the key."   
  
Daniel was positively glowing at Jack.  
  
Jack poured Daniel a full cup of the Starbuck's blend he had prepared, and handed it to his lover, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, "A very willing prisoner, Angel. I'm yours forever."  
  
The two shared a glance of understanding and then Jack went to the cupboards to gather the plates. He gave Daniel a bit extra of everything - bacon, eggs, and hashed browns - and sliced an orange to share with him, again, giving Daniel the largest piece. He knew Daniel probably hadn't eaten much while he was gone.   
  
As he placed the plates on the table, he noticed Daniel was staring out at their backyard, his arms around his chest, not in a self-hug, but rubbing his arms to warm himself.   
  
Jack approached, and placed his arms on Daniel's shoulders, gently massaging the broad shoulders and upper back. Daniel moaned in pleasure from the contact. Eventually, Jack lowered his motions to the middle of Daniel's back, and then glided his arms around his waist. Daniel learned into him, his head resting trustingly on Jack.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Love you, Angel."  
  
"Love you, too ... Studmuffin."  
  
Jack laughed as he pulled away, swatting Daniel on the rear.   
  
"Breakfast is served, Your Majesty. Come eat before it gets cold, and just so you know, I'm gonna get you for that Studmuffin comment."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
"Only if you eat every bite."  
  
Daniel glared at him, debating whether or not to hassle Jack for that paternal comment, but opted to let it go. He was too happy Jack was back to argue about anything petty.  
  
"Sorry about your uniform, Jack."   
  
Daniel had noticed Jack's dress jacket on the sofa. It showed definite signs of garden dirt and green grass. He also knew Jack's pants were in even worse shape after their late night trist on the lawn.  
  
"Just another victim of love," Jack quipped, adding, "I'll take it by the cleaners tomorrow. I've got big plans for us today."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack, a disappointment in his eyes. He had plans, too, and they didn't include going anywhere.  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"You. Me. Bed. Sex. Snuggling. Touching. Shower. Bed. Fondling. Sex. You know - big plans ... all day."  
  
Daniel looked like a kid in a candy store, his grin huge.   
  
"I love it when we're on the same page, Jack."  
  
The pair ate their breakfast, and true to their words, spent the day in bed, making love, snuggling, and reveling in the feel of each other. They left their bed only for a mid-day shower and to make some turkey sandwiches when Jack's stomach started to growl.  
  
In the kitchen, Jack prepared the sandwiches, grabbed some chips, a Pepsi for Daniel and some Barq's Root Beer for himself, and headed for the bedroom, but noticed Daniel was again staring outside at their backyard.  
  
Jack put the fixings down, and embraced his lover. Daniel shivered and placed his hands atop Jack's.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Jack wondered what was so fascinating about their backyard, but preferred to kiss Daniel's nape whether than question why he was staring.  
  
"Mmmm" Daniel sighed. "That was kinda crazy, wasn't it?"  
  
"Crazy and fun and I don't regret it for a minute. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to come home and find you sprawled out on the grass of our backyard."  
  
"I ... missed you."  
  
Jack nibbled on the Daniel's ear and placed another kiss on his nape.   
  
"Let's go back to bed."  
  
A few hours later, Jack disentangled himself from Daniel and got up.   
  
"Where are you going?" Daniel protested.  
  
"We, not me. Come on. I want to show you something."  
  
The men put on their sweats and Jack took Daniel's hand, entwining their fingers, and lead him outside. Daniel loved holding hands with Jack, and when they went on vacation, away from the Springs, they were more open in public, but Jack had never held his hand in their front yard of their home.   
  
Yet, as Jack opened the door to the front yard, and led Daniel outside, his grip was still firm. Daniel had automatically tried to let go, but Jack just squeezed his hand and held on.   
  
"Jack?," Daniel nodded at their joined hands as they walked out the door.  
  
"Ashamed of me, Danny?"  
  
Daniel glared at such a silly question.   
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Hands still together, Jack walked Daniel to the edge of the driveway and then turned him to face the house. It was a quiet night in the neighborhood. The moon was full, the stars shining brightly. A slight breeze filled the air. Jack had turned on the porch light, illuminating the frame of the house.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Daniel gave him a strange look. He had no idea what Jack was up to, but he was nervous. They were on the edge of the sidewalk, in public view, in the Springs, and Jack was still holding his hand.   
  
"Of course, I do. You know that."  
  
"We could ... move, you know. Buy a place that's more your style. I mean ... this place was my idea of paradise when I bought it, but maybe you'd rather have something different."  
  
Daniel stared at Jack. He still wasn't sure where this going, and he couldn't help but glance around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Jack, you know I love the house. It's beautiful, country, and simple, and it's just the right size. I ... love it, and my idea of paradise is anywhere that you are."  
  
Jack's heart sang with pride.   
  
"I do love this man," he championed to himself.  
  
"Would you change anything though? We could remodel, or add on? Maybe change the landscaping. Aside from redecorating the study, everything is pretty much like it was when I moved in."  
  
"Jack, I don't understand."  
  
"It's our house, Danny, not just mine, and I just want to make sure it's what you want, not just what I want."  
  
"I ... Jack, I love the house. It's perfect the way it is."  
  
"You wouldn't change anything?"  
  
Daniel looked at the home. He had never really had a home before this place. He couldn't imagine ever leaving it. He hoped silently Jack didn't want to move. Suddenly, a sadness seemed to overwhelm him.   
  
"What if he wants to move?," Daniel asked himself.  
  
"Hey," Jack tugged on Daniel's hand, sensing his partner had drifted somewhere dark.   
  
"Talk to me, Danny."  
  
"Do ... do you want to move, Jack?"  
  
Jack saw something in Daniel's eyes that upset him. After a few moments, he realized what it was. Jack looked at the house and back at Daniel, and smiled.  
  
"No, Love. I love this place, but I love you more, and I just wanted to make sure you were happy."  
  
"Jack, I ... it's my home. I don't want to leave it. I can't imagine living anywhere else, at least not now. I feel ..." Daniel's voice trailed off.  
  
"... safe? loved? wanted?"  
  
Daniel smiled shyly. Jack wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't up to being quite that bold, but he continued to caress the hand he held in his. For a minute, they just stared at each other, and then Daniel said with a bit of alarm in his voice, "Jack," his neck bobbing to indicate someone approaching.  
  
It was Mrs. Valissi. Jack smiled, remembering his last conversation with their neighbor. It was the day before he left for Washington, and it had been an eye-opener.  
  
The senior citizen was out for her evening speed walk, and grinned seeing her favorite neighbors.   
  
"Daniel! Jack! It's so good to see you two together. It seems like one of you is always gone lately."  
  
Daniel had tried to pull his hand from Jack's, but again, Jack just squeezed and held on, leaving the younger man gaping at him in disbelief.   
  
"Maybe I'm still dreaming," he thought.  
  
"Evening Mrs. Valissi. You know, you really shouldn't be out this late."  
  
"Jack, you worry too much. Besides, I stay in the neighborhood, and you know how protective we all are of each other."  
  
"I still don't like it. You should at least have one of those panic alarms or a beeper or something."  
  
"Fiddlesticks! You're just like my son; you worry about everything, and you don't need to, so stop your worrying."  
  
"Not in the rule book. Ask Daniel, I'm a master of worrying."  
  
"So, how have you boys been? How was your trip to Washington?"  
  
"Boring, and I'm glad to be home."  
  
"Daniel, come by the house tomorrow. I'll have a batch of chocolate walnut cookies with your name all over them waiting."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I mean, thank you. I'll ... I'll do that."  
  
"I'd better get going; need to make a few more laps before turning in. Who was it who said exercise was 'in'?"  
  
Jack laughed his response, "I don't know, but maybe it's all in the kind of exercise you do."   
  
Daniel was stunned. He had to have seen wrong. He could have sworn Jack just winked at Mrs. Valissi.  
  
The lady returned the laugh.   
  
"You may just be right, Jack. Sure wish I could 'exercise' the way I'd like to, but these old bones."  
  
"No such thing as old, Mrs. Valissi."  
  
"I wish, I wish. You boys get some 'exercise', too; it's important, you know."   
  
Mrs. Valissi was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Daniel noticed. She added, "Don't forget to come by tomorrow, Daniel."  
  
"I ... I won't," Daniel said almost in a whisper.   
  
He was definitely asleep; either that, or in the Twilight Zone.  
  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Valissi, and don't worry, I have some very specific exercises planned for Daniel this evening."  
  
"Jaaaaack!" Daniel finally exclaimed.   
  
As he looked at Jack, he saw a big grin, and when he looked at Mrs. Valissi, she was already down the block but he could hear her laughter in the air.  
  
"She's a character, isn't she?"   
  
Daniel only stared.   
  
"Danny? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I think I'm dead."  
  
Jack chuckled.   
  
"Come on, I still have something else to show you."   
  
Still holding Daniel's hand, Jack lead the way through the house and into the backyard, to the edge of the garden in front of the fence, and again, he turned Daniel to face the house. The living room was lighted.  
  
But Daniel wasn't looking at the house. He was staring at nothing, off somewhere inside himself. Jack kicked himself internally. He had enjoyed himself immensely with Mrs. Valissi. Daniel would have, too, had Jack remembered to tell him.   
  
"Sometimes you are a jerk, O'Neill," he chided silently.  
  
"Danny, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you."  
  
Daniel looked at him, eyes full of questions and confusion. He had no idea what was going on, and while he felt secure with Jack, a part of him was scared, too.  
  
"Jack, you didn't ..."  
  
"... retire? No, I promised you we'd stick it out a while longer, so we will. Danny, I saw Mrs. Valissi the day before I left for Washington. She had a busted pipe and I fixed it for her. While I was there, her son called, and we started talking. Do you know much about her son?"  
  
Daniel shook his head.   
  
"She says I remind her of him, but I don't really know anything about him."  
  
"He lives overseas ... with his partner."  
  
"Partner?"  
  
"They're married and have been for years. Anyway, she was talking about him, and she said she hoped I didn't mind her getting personal, but that she knew we were together. Years of watching her son and his partner, she said."  
  
"So ... she knows about us?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't see any reason to deny it, Daniel. I don't think I could ever lie about how I feel about you, not to someone like Mrs. Valissi. I was going to tell you, but then the call came about the trip to D.C., and we got ... distracted, and I forgot until I saw her walking down the street just now."  
  
"You scared me, Jack."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Angel. But it felt ... good, to not hide from someone we both know. At least, it felt good to me."  
  
"Me, too," Daniel admitted softly, "but if you forget to tell me something like that again, Jack, I just might have to shoot you."   
  
Daniel smiled, relief in his eyes.  
  
Jack let go of his hand, preferring to take Daniel into his arms and kiss him soundly. Daniel leaned his chin into Jack's shoulder as both men embraced the other.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Danny. I was having fun. As usual, I didn't think that you might worry I had retired or lost my mind ... or something."  
  
Daniel pulled back, "or something."   
  
Jack loved this man and lectured himself internally.   
  
*Look at him, forgiving me for being a jerk ... again ... and all that love, there just for me. You're an idiot, O'Neill, but you are without a doubt the luckiest idiot in the universe.*  
  
"So, Jack, why are we out here when we could in bed making love?"  
  
"Patience, my falling star. All things in good time."  
  
Jack pulled Daniel around to face the house again, his hand around Daniel's waist.  
  
"So it's perfect. Our house?"  
  
"Yes. It's just right ... for us."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."   
  
Jack kissed Daniel on the temple and then leaned his head against Daniel's as the two looked into their living room.  
  
"Jack, are you going to tell me what this is about or not?"  
  
Releasing Daniel from his hold, Jack said, "stay right here" and jogged into the house. When he returned, he was holding an envelope which he handed to Daniel.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it."   
  
Jack was wearing a hopeful grin. Daniel saw a bit of nervousness in Jack, who flinched slightly as Daniel opened the envelope.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Our house, Daniel. All the way."  
  
Daniel stared at the new deed to Jack's, no. to their house. The deed had both their names on it, as joint tenants with right to survivorship.  
  
"Jack ... I ... but ... Jack."  
  
Jack cupped Daniel's face and said softly, "I love you Daniel, and it's forever. Everything I have is yours."  
  
"Jack ..."   
  
Daniel blinked several times, his breathing was hitched. Jack leaned in and kissed him. Daniel put his arms around Jack, still holding the deed in his hand.  
  
"Danny, I've wanted to do this for a long time, but there was always some reason not to, and I didn't want you to feel like ... like you were trapped."  
  
Daniel jerked back and stared daggers at Jack.   
  
"Trapped? Jack, what does it take to convince you?"  
  
"I'm convinced, Danny. That's what this," Jack looked at the deed, "is all about."  
  
"What about ... paper trail, Jack?"  
  
"I don't care. Look, you're ... my best friend, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And truth is, you're all I have. I don't have any other family. Right?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"So it's logical. I'm not a spring chicken anymore. I'm ... taking care of things, and I want my best friend to have my house if something happens to me."  
  
The daggers were back.   
  
"We agreed, Jack."  
  
"I know, Angel. I know."   
  
Jack didn't want to talk about that, their agreement that they were all or nothing, both alive, or both ... No, Jack didn't to think about that right now, so he forged ahead.   
  
"It works both ways, Danny, if something unforeseen happens to either of us."  
  
"Then ... you have to have to let me ... buy it, Jack ... I mean, half of it."  
  
Jack shook his head.   
  
"Daniel, this is my anniversary present to you. I don't want your money; I just want you."  
  
"You've had me for years, Jack."  
  
"Best years of my life, too."  
  
"Jack, I'm serious ... about the ... our house. You have to let me ... invest in it ... something."  
  
"Danny, invest in me. The house was paid for a long time ago. What would I do with the money, except ... spend it on you?"  
  
Daniel stared at the property title some more. He didn't know to what to say to Jack. He was full of emotions ... love, desire, fear, gratitude, love ... it always came back to love.   
  
"Danny," Jack placed one hand underneath Daniel's chin, raising his head to face him,"you know what I said about Mrs. Valissi's son and his partner?"  
  
Daniel's eyes grew misty as he almost inaudibly answered, 'Yes."  
  
"I wish we could do that. I ... I want to do that, Danny, just as soon as we hang up the zats. Do you?"  
  
Misty blue eyes looked into misty chocolate brown eyes and again, almost inaudibly, Daniel answered, "Yes."  
  
Jack kissed him and drew Daniel into a tight embrace.   
  
"There are some papers I want you to sign tomorrow to ... finalize things."  
  
"The house?," Daniel asked into Jack's neck as he laid his head against Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, and other things. Estate stuff. I want it all legal, Daniel. Don't," Jack felt Daniel tense again, "Danny, best friend, and I have no one else, and you know what, I just don't care if they find out anymore. I don't, and I'm sorry if that upsets you. I'm not going to do anything to flaunt it, but I want our life ... in order. Please let me do this, Daniel."  
  
Daniel relaxed as Jack continued to hold him.   
  
"Okay, Jack."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"So ... I get half the truck then?"  
  
Jack pulled back and looked into the mischievous eyes of his lover.  
  
"Our house, our bed, our money ... but I draw the line at my truck."  
  
"Indian giver."  
  
"Greedy Geek."  
  
"Hog."  
  
"Truck hijacker."  
  
They leaned their foreheads together, as their hands joined between their hearts, both holding a piece of the deed.   
  
"Screw the truck. Paint it pink, if you want; just as long as we can be here like this," Jack spoke softly, meaning every word of it.  
  
"I'd like to see you drive up to the SGC in a pink truck."  
  
"No problem. I can deal. I'll just make sure I have a prime seat when you drive up in your lavender car."  
  
"Ouch. I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you, too, Danny."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I ... um ... haven't given you your anniversary present yet."  
  
"You're here, aren't you? You're all the present I need."  
  
"I think I need ... unwrapping."  
  
"Oh ... I'm pretty good at unwrapping archaeologists. In fact, I'm a bit of an expert."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I have quite a reputation."  
  
"And just how many archaeologists have you unwrapped, Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Just one, the only one."  
  
"Smart answer."  
  
"Hey, what did you get me? I know you. You are as sappy as I am."  
  
Daniel's answer came amid a serious of sweet, tender kisses.   
  
"Hmmm ... kiss ... I got you ... kiss ... a new cd deck ... kiss ... for the truck... kiss ... and tickets to that monster ... kiss ... truck thing you wanted to go ... kiss ... to so badly, and ... kiss... a brown silk ... kiss ... hopefully a tad too tight ... kiss ... shirt."  
  
"Too tight, eh?"  
  
"Hmm-mmm ... so it will ... kiss ... highlight your ... kiss ... beautiful ... kiss ... chest."  
  
"You're the beautiful one, Danny."  
  
"Nuh-uh ... kiss ... you're so beautiful, Jack ... kiss ... perfect ... kiss ... sexy ... kiss ... Love you so much."  
  
"Love you, too. You happy, Danny, I mean ... really happy?"  
  
Daniel looked out at the house, his house, for real now. He felt the deed in his hand, the commitment of forever in its words. He thought about the smile Jack had on his face as they chatted with Mrs. Valissi, even though at the time it confused him so much.   
  
Then, Daniel looked up into those smiling chocolate brown eyes of his lover, and answered firmly, without the slightest bit of reservation in his voice.  
  
"Happy doesn't even cover it, Jack. Yes, I'm happy. I'm ... at peace. I love you and our life, even if it's not everything we want it to be yet, but Jack, you are so much more than I ever imagined, and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. Yes, Jack, I'm happy. And you?"  
  
"I thought happiness died with Charlie, but it didn't, because of you. Ah, Danny, what you do to me. I love you so much, and I am such a sappy happy man because of it."  
  
Daniel engaged Jack in another kiss, this one more passionate than the sweet kisses of a few minutes before. Their tongues danced together as they explored each other's mouths, and their hands pushed each other together, their arousal growing. The sparks from their closeness sent embers burning within both of them.  
  
"Jack, I think ... kiss ... maybe it's time ... kiss... you unwrapped ... kiss ... me ... kiss ... again."  
  
"I love it ... kiss... when we're ... kiss ... on the ... kiss ... same page."   
  
Jack slid his arm behind Daniel's back and pressed him on towards their living room. As they got there, Daniel chuckled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Jack, are we engaged?"  
  
Jack laughed.   
  
"Danny, Love, I think we've been engaged from the day we met."  
  
Jack locked the patio door and turned out the lights, and taking Daniel's hand, they headed upstairs.  
  
"Actually, I think it was your dowry that sealed the deal."  
  
Jack pondered and came up empty.   
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What dowry?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely, you will bite," Daniel practically moaned in Jack's ear, causing Jack's skin to get goose bumps of anticipation, "but the Kleenex did it."  
  
Jack laughed at the memory of the box of Kleenex he had sent to Daniel on Abydos through the Stargate, a message only a few would understand.   
  
"How could I turn you down after you sent me the perfect gift?"  
  
"You're the perfect gift. Thank you for giving yourself to me."  
  
"You're wrong, Jack. The perfect gift is you, and I ... thank you, Jack, for loving me the way you do."  
  
"Easiest thing in the world to do."  
  
"Unwrap me, Jack. I want you so much."  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Angel ... mmmmmmmmmph"  
  
static  
  
door shutting  
  
more static  
  
transmission ending  
  
communication difficulties  
  
please stand by  
  
Much later, this announcement appears: Jack and Daniel thank their audience for their interest, but insisted their five years together be celebrated in private, but they wish to assure all interested parties that Jack did make good at his boast, and did indeed expertly unwrap his archaeologist and in fact kept him unwrapped for the next 24 hours. Both are very happy and thank you for your support  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
